Mr. Freeze
Dr. Victor Fries (ヴィクター・フリーズ, Vikutā Furīzu), who was once a respected and brilliant scientist, turned to a life of crime after his wife, Nora Fries, whom Victor cryogenically froze to develop enough time to create a cure for her rare illness, was stolen away from him by his GothCorp CEO, Ferris Boyle. In the confusion of Farris' betrayal, Victor Fries was drenched in the cryogenic chemicals that he had created to freeze Nora, which changed his metabolism. The result was becoming and better known by his alias name as Mr. Freeze (ミスター・フリーズ, Misutā Furīzu), a cold blooded villain motivated by the desire to save and cure his wife and kill anyone who would stand in his way. Though Nora was saved by Batman, Freeze regards the hero as an adversary for stopping his revenge against Boyle, sending him to Arkham Asylum, and continues in his plans and attempts to cure his wife through crime. On New Years Eve, he eventually gets his opportunity at revenge against his former employer, allying himself with the criminal kingpin Penguin's gang with the promise of supplying them with cryogenic weapons. Within the confines of Arkham City, Freeze is blackmailed to perform the will of both Joker Silas, and Hugo Strange under the threat of his wife's death. While using his medical expertise to reluctantly aid these villains, Freeze's cold and dark rage would only be amplified as he made his own plans for revenge and ensure Nora's safety. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Maurice LaMarche (English), Not Known (Japanese) Victor Fries was a brilliant cryogrenicist whose beloved wife Nora was stricken with a fatal degenerative disease. He placed her in suspended animation while obsessively searching for a way to cure her, but the corporation that funded his research - and Nora's life - pulled the plug, triggering an accident that transformed Fries' body into a cold-blooded form that must always be kept below zero; at normal room temperature he will die. Wielding a number of freezing weapons, he wears protective armour in his quest to somehow bring back his lovely wife and avenge her fate - which he partly holds the Batman responsible for. *Hair Color: N/A *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6 ft. *Weight: 190 lb. Attributes *Scientific genius, with a specialty in cryogenics. *Employs an extenisve array of cryo-weaponry. *His body has been permanently altered to survive at a sub-freezing state. *Wears protective, freezing armour whenever he's out in an above-zero climate. *Motivated by his grief and anger over the fate of his wife Nora. Gallery File:Freeze.png|Victor Fries, current sold state. File:Mr_Freeze-young_ArkhamOrigins.jpg|Mr. Freeze, when he was younger. File:Mrfreezecell--article_image.jpg|Mr. Freeze's cell. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Freeze's henchmen Familiy *Nora Fries (wife) Neutral *Batman *Penguin Rivals Enemies *Ferris Boyle *Joker Abilities and Traits Powers and Weapons * Genius-Level Intellect :* Science :* Chemistry :* Gadgetry :* Computer Operation *'Cryogenics': Freeze is a skilled inventor, specializing in cryogenics. He was able to successfully put his wife in suspended animation and use the same technology to create cryogenic weaponry. Abilities Weapons *'Mr. Freeze's Cold Gun': He freezes areas around him using special weapons and equipment. Equipment *'Cryo-Suit': A protective suit that keeps his body temperature below freezing and enhances his strength and protects him from most physical attacks. Strength level *'Superhuman strength:' Because of his mechanized life-support suit, his strength was also augmented to superhuman levels, which was best demonstrated with his effortlessly knocking a civilian a considerable distance away by ramming him with his forearm, also destroying the ice trapping his leg in the process, as well as his frequently grabbing Ferris Boyle by the neck. Weaknesses *Freeze's primary weakness is that his body must be kept at subzero temperatures in order for him to survive. *'Electricity/Electromagnetic Pulses': Electricity can short circuit the equipment in the armor, allowing Batman the opportunity to attack as Freeze attempts to compensate. *'Heat': Freeze is at high risk when exposed to intense heat and must maintain a low body temperature at all times. He most commonly wears a suit of armor to keep his temperature low, but also has developed small cooling units that can be directly attached to his body. *'Stealth': The bulkiness of the Freeze suit limits the mobility of Mr. Freeze significantly, allowing Batman the opportunity to use stealth attacks against him. However after each attack he adapts his suit so the same attack can't be used again. *'Anti-Freeze tech': As part of a plot to defeat Penguin, Freeze gave Batman a chip designed to prevent his tech from being used against him, which may be used against Freeze during his fight against Batman. However, after its use, Freeze will reprogram his ice gun so the disruptor cannot be used again. *'Technological Reliability': Must be kept at temperatures below the freezing point of water. Temperatures above freezing are both extremely harmful and painful to him. History Past Dr. Victor Fries is a brilliant scientist and expert in all the forms of the science of cryogenics and, to a degree, in its related fields of chemistry and biology and pathology. His interest began as a child, when he innocently attempted to save several ill neighborhood pets by cryogenic preservation. This, however, horrified his parents and neighbors. Victor was disowned and sent to reform school, and he grew up apart from everyone else. This changed when he was a young man and met Nora--a beautiful woman who saw Victor as quite a kind man. They eventually married, and they were happy. Dr. Victor Fries discovered that his wife, Nora, was suffering from the terminal illness known as Huntington's Chorea. Desperate to save his wife, he placed her into cryogenic stasis. Ferris Boyle, his boss, learned of this and became interested in how he managed to successfully place her into cryogenic stasis. He then offered Victor a deal: Victor can work on Gothcorp's secret cryogenic weapons program, and in exchange, Ferris will fund a cure for Huntington's Chorea to save Victor' wife. Victor accepted the deal, but then discovered that Ferris had absolutely no intention of actually fulfilling his end of the bargain, so Victor decided to take matters into his own hands, proceeding to secretly conduct his research on the cure. Ferris eventually discovered this, and had him brought to the lab, confiscating Nora's capsule, and had him beaten. He also fired a prototype cryogenic cannon, causing an explosion trapping a security guard and Victor. Victor witnessed the guard's death from inside the quarantined lab, and developed a cryogenic suit to escape, since than became Mr. Freeze. Synopsis Cold heart of hate Some time later, he ended up allying himself with a gang belonging to Oswald Cobblepot, better known as Penguin, promising them cryogenic weapons. He then, alongside several of Penguin's thugs, stormed Wayne Manor during a presentation ceremony for Ferris and had him captured. During this time, he also froze Batman with enough cryogenic fluid to stun him, as he had no quarrel against him. Upon reaching the Propellant Research Wing, Freeze got into an argument with Penguin, due to altering the deal regarding the cryogenic weapons, citing he did not care about them. When Batman proceeded to encounter Freeze there, Freeze held Ferris hostage, and then proceeded to freeze the area into a thick sheet of ice, encasing Penguin, also citing that Batman's threats mean nothing to him, as he had "lost everything." Freeze then told Ferris to supply him with the security codes for Nora. When Ferris refused, he threatened to freeze him so he could experience his wife's fate. Batman eventually caught up with him, and informed him that he knows the truth about what Boyle did to him (having investigated the quarantined lab earlier while searching for components for a cryodrill to access the lab) and tried to talk him out of committing more crimes as innocent people are getting hurt by his actions, trying to tell him Nora would not have wanted him to commit such actions. Fries considered his words, but then decided to fight Batman instead, stating his own emotions have been frozen from the same accident, and because Batman is fighting against him. Batman then proceeded to overload the generators. After Batman proceeded to overload the cryogenic generators for Nora's tank, Freeze proceeded to freeze the air and confronted Batman in the room. Throughout the battle, Nora's tank began reaching critical power due to the damage sustained earlier, forcing Freeze to break off from his attack on Batman in an attempt to save his wife. However, Batman snuck up from underneath him and disabled him. Batman eventually saved him from Ferris when he activated a cryogenic vent, although Freeze attempted desperately to bargain with Ferris to save Nora. However, Ferris taunted him with letting him live long enough to see Nora go before beating him with a pipe. Batman managed to knock Ferris out, as well as tell the former humanitarian to "take a seat" in disgust. Batman then, after restoring power to Nora's capsule, then restored Freeze's suit, also apologizing to him for not giving him peace, citing he can at least give him justice. Freeze then ended up arrested alongside Ferris and Penguin, although he was imprisoned at Gotham General on watch, due to his severe condition. His condition acted as another reason for the reopening of Arkham Asylum. Freeze in Arkham City Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Fries Family Category:Villains Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates